Fairy Tail: Shadow Dragon Slayer
by GreenHoneyTea
Summary: Shikamaru has given new life because he was chosen. Chosen to be Shadow Dragon Slayer in the whole new world. Now he is living in Earthland as a mage. When he met Lucy, everything in his life has change. The Guild of Fairy Tail. New friends. New family. New bonds. And new feelings. Join in the life journey with shadow-mage's adventures!
1. Prologue

**Only Shikamaru from Naruto will ever be in Fairy Tail... *thinking***

 **So here we are!**

 **Friendly Warning: unbeta, I'm deaf and English is my second language~ :3**

 **I don't own Naruto and Fairy Tail!**

 **Enjoy~ And please tell me what you readers think?**

* * *

 **Fairy Tail: Shadow Dragon Slayer**

 **Prologue**

Darkness.

Is all he could see and aware of it. Things were confusing for him because he has no idea where on earth is he nor when has he been laying there. He remembered that he was in a war; a Great Fourth Shinobi War declared by Uchiha, Obito. Every villages decided to allied and fight against dead-walking shinobis, hundreds of Zetsu among them, and even ten-tails beast is there. The war was horror for everyone. Because they have lost hopes to win but that all change when the great Uzumaki, Naruto came to aid in war. For the first time, every shinobis regain hopes all because of Naruto.

Every ninjas fought with all their best until death and among in the shinobis, one guy saved his comrade's life and died. He died in the arms of his two best friends. He knew, it was too late and all he did was smiled at his friends and died.

And now, everything was empty and darkness for a while. And suddenly, he felt his body has energy back and he decided to open his eyes. Once, he opened his eyes and blinked few times to adjusted the lights in the room. He sat up and saw his wounds are all vanish and his usual outfit has changed into black jeans and grey t-shirt and barefoot. He blinked again and glanced at his surrounding in cautioned and suspicion. His brown hair fell over his shoulders that he noticed he doesn't have his hair tie or anything to tie his hair up. He sighed, "Troublesome." He mumbled and pushed his hair back behind his ears.

" **Nara, Shikamaru."**

Shikamaru jerk his eyes around his surrounding to find any source where the voice comes from. "Who are you?" he said in suspicion.

" **To think that you are meant to be my chosen…"** an irritated yet amused voice said.

Shikamaru frowned, "Chosen? For what?" he wasn't sure if he's going to like the answer.

The voice just laughed and the dark shades appeared front of Shikamaru. The lazy-ass eyes widen in shocked when the shades faded into solid figures of a large dragon. The dragon's scales are grey with black tips, the wings are large and wide that you can see its silver vines inside the wings. The claws are completely black yet it's very intimidating. It's eyes are sharp of ocean-blue and horns are silver spikes above its head. "A…dragon." Shikamaru mumbled in disbelieved; staring at the large dragon.

The dragon stared at his chosen human, **"Name's Sioux, brat."** He snapped at him. He doesn't like people called him, 'dragon' since he has a name.

Shikamaru sweatdropped as he stares blankly at Sioux. _'…this is…troublesome.'_ He thought silently.

Sioux tilted his head, **"I have been waiting for you chosen, for a very long time."** He said.

"What do you mean by chosen?" Shikamaru frowned at the dragon.

" **Chosen as in my student, a son who will carry the great magic in the world."** Sioux explained calmly as he laid comfortably.

The lazy-ass blinked owlishly, "A…student…son…magic…what?" he attempted to understand yet he doesn't understand the hell is going on.

Sioux hummed, **"I was told that my son would be intelligent…not an idiot."** He blurted in disappointed.

Shikamaru twitched in annoyed, "Troublesome. Excuse me for not believing and seeing that a dragon that size is about tails-beast is talking to me." He grumbled and leaned back with his hands behind lazily.

Sioux laughed, **"Your lazy-ass attitude really amuses me son! I like you."** He grinned at his human. **"I'll explain, you better listen to me brat. I won't repeat."** He warned the lazy-ass boy.

Shikamaru frowned but he put his attention on the dragon, **"Many thousand years ago, we have a chosen that we're meant to be teaching our secrets in our child. I was told once that my chosen will be born in completely different world and raise in different lifestyles. I have been waiting for years until my death. As my soul, I can wait for you in this world between of heaven and hell when you died."**

"This place is between heaven and hell, huh?" Shikamaru glanced around white world. Sioux nodded his head. "Why waiting for me?" he asked in curious.

" **To teach you the magic. My magic."**

Shikamaru furrowed his eyebrows, "What magic?" he is curious.

Sioux hummed, **"Magic…just like Chakra in your world. In my world, magic exist. Everywhere is magic."** He said in mysteriously, **"I'll explain the history to you later. For now, I want you to learn the magic from me."** Shikamaru frowned and Sioux puff out his chest in pride, **"You will be Shadow Dragon Slayer."**

The lazy-ass blinked owlishly at the dragon. _'Shadow…dragon slayer?'_ Ironic enough, his blood as Nara use Manipulation Shadow Jutsu.

"This is…such a drag." Shikamaru sighed loudly. He just died and now a giant dragon has to teach him how to become a Shadow Dragon Slayer because he was a chosen? Troublesome…


	2. Chapter One

**Thanks so much for the amazing reviews, follows, and favorites! It gives me boost to motivates to write this chapter. Took a lot of thinking though but here we are! *beam***

 **Friendly Warning: English is my second language and I'm deaf. :3 Also...I'm not good at fighting scene but I will try my best! Yosh! *fist pump in determine***

 **I don't own Fairy Tail and Naruto. Sadly...**

 **Enjoy! :D**

* * *

 **Fairy Tail: Shadow Dragon Slayer**

 **Chapter One**

 _Seven Years Later…_

A seventeen years old male is sleeping on the bench with his arms folded behind his head. It's been seven years that his father teaches him everything he knows. When Sioux explained everything such as magic, histories, and legends from the world called; Earthland. Shikamaru did find it hard to believe it at first but then there was a dragon and the dragon don't lie. In fact, Sioux despise lies. A lot. And laziness too. Just because his father hates laziness doesn't mean Shikamaru will stop being lazy. Hell no. It's in his blood, he couldn't stop it. Not that he wants to anyways.

After few years having Sioux training him, Shikamaru learned that his body will not age until he is sent into the Earthland. So, his body is only seventeen years old yet his mind is twenty-four years old. After his training was done, his father sent him into the whole new world before he gave the last words.

" _My son, find the lights that shines brighter and your shadow will be darker, the darker it is…the stronger it will be to protect to those you love."_

Shikamaru opens his eyes softly and stared at the rustles branches by the breezes. His sharp brown with tint of ocean-blue eyes glanced his side. His hearing picked up soft footsteps walking, _'A female…'_ he thought uninterestedly and turn his eyes back up at the tree branches.

"Excuse me?" a sweet-voice feminine asked him in hesitated.

Shikamaru mentally sighed and he glanced at the female. A sixteen years old girl with blonde hair, brown eyes, and she wears white with blue lines shirt, blue skirts, and brown boots. She smiles at him, "I'm sorry. I was hoping you could help me find the magic store." She asked in hope.

The lazy-ass grumbled and sat up. Unaware that the blonde-hair girl observed at his appearance. His appearance wasn't that changeable. His brown shoulder-length hair has tied up half pony-tail with bobby pins but secretly, it's needles for weapons. He also has silver stud earring in his right earlobe, and on his left ear, there is a dangling black dragon's tooth earring. A pale black cloak covered his torso and his arms, black baggy pants that tucked into black combat boots. He stood up from the bench and grabbed his backpack, "Troublesome…it's a drag to tell you the direction. I'll take you there." He grumbled and the girl sweatdropped.

"O-oh…but…" she shakes her head then smiles at him, "Thanks! I apricated that! My name is Lucy!" she held out her hand excitedly. Shikamaru shrug his backpack over his shoulder and grabbed her hand. They shook on it, "Shikamaru." He introduced himself lazily.

Lucy beamed, "Thanks again!" she is grateful.

Shikamaru yawned as he waved his hand and walked down the road. Lucy quickly followed him and walked beside him in awkward silent.

After twenty minutes in silence walking, they arrived at the magic shop and Lucy hopped inside excited. Shikamaru followed only because he is sort of interest in this magic shop. He glanced around the shop and walk to the bookshelf. There are only few books about magic and he grabbed one of them in slight interest and glance over few pages.

"EH?!" Lucy exclaimed in shocked, "This is the only one magic shop in this town?!" she said in disappointment. Shikamaru closed his eyes in slight uncomfortable at his sense of hearing. _'Troublesome loud woman.'_ He grumbled silently to himself.

The shopkeeper frowned at Lucy, "Yes…well this town has always had more fish buyers than magic buyers. In fact, less than one-tenth of the people in town can us any magic at all. We mostly sell our items to traveling wizards these days." He explained.

' _That explains the smell of fishes…'_ he thought grimaced and then glanced at other books to see if worth to buy or not.

"Awww… So this whole trip was a big waste!" Lucy sighed.

The shopkeeper leaned over the counter, "Now, now! Don't be that way! Just look around! We have many of the very latest magic items." He said with excitement. He picked up the item of the colors magic, "Look this ColorS magic. Very popular with the lady wizards. No matter what you're feeling that day, your clothes will change color to match your mood!" he demonstrated for his customer.

Lucy looked away uninterested as she picked up the strange item, "I already have it." She said then she set down the items and looked around the shop. "What I'm looking for is a really powerful Gatekey." She said.

Shikamaru glanced at Lucy in slight interested, _'A Gatekey… that means she's a Celestial Spirit Mage. Pretty rare mage in this world.'_ He remembered that his father did explained to him about that kind of mages.

"Gates? Those are pretty rare." The shopkeeper said as he looked at her in surprised.

Then something caught Lucy's interested, "Ah! A white doggy!" she stared at the key in excitedly.

"If you want powerful, that isn't it." The shopkeeper blunted as he shakes his head.

Lucy clapped her hands together with a big smile on her face, "Who cares! I've been looking for one!" she squealed softly at the silver key. Then she walked to the shopkeeper and ask, "How much?"

"Twenty grand Jewels." He replied and Shikamaru cringe at the cost for the key.

Lucy seems that she didn't believe it so she ask once again, "No, I mean, how much?"

"Like I said, twenty thousand Jewels." The shopkeeper repeated with a smile on his face.

Then Shikamaru sweatdropped at Lucy who has gut when she leans forward with her cleavage showing, "How much do you mean, really? You wonderful man." she flirts at the shopkeeper.

The shopkeeper stared at her then, "Nineteen thousand Jewels." He said and Shikamaru grimaced as Lucy's jaw dropped at him.

The blonde-hair girl in irritated, "Fine! Whatever!" she pouted angrily and left the magic shop.

The lazy-ass mage shakes his head and put the books back into the shelf. He decided to check more things in the shop. The shopkeeper looked at him, "Anything I could help with?" he asked his customer.

Shikamaru hummed as he glanced around. His eyes landed on the item and took a closer look at it. The shopkeeper noticed this and he walked toward him. "I see that you are interested in Lost Dagger." He said; the Lost Dagger is the size of kunai knife, the handle was golden silver with lightest blue gems, and on the silver blade has black lines shape of sharp teeth. It looked pretty dangerous weapon to use yet perfect for the lazy-ass.

"How much?" he asked and the shopkeeper looked at him shocked.

"D-do you know the story behind this dagger? It's a curse for all mages. No one wants to carry such evil curse." He said in sympathy for his customer, "I apologizes but I don't want you to touch such curse weapon that could leads you to death. You seem like a nice young lad." He said.

Shikamaru glanced at the shopkeeper with serious face, "How much?" he asked again.

The shopkeeper is baffled at this young man but then he spluttered the cost of it which is surprisingly low but Shikamaru bought it without caring.

After that, he left the magic shop with his new dagger in his holster that wrapped around his right thigh. He walked down the road in boredom and the loud squealing from the group of women surrounded someone. Shikamaru frowned and turned to other direction, there's no way in hell he's going to deal with loud banshee women because of his sensitive hearing.

 **~Later~**

Shikamaru yawned as he walked by the ocean. He glanced at the ocean; feeling slight homesick from his world. _'I wonder they win the war?'_ he mentally sighed as he shoves his hands into his pockets. Then bunch of chattering feminine voices gathered as Shikamaru's eyes glanced over. The group of women walked on the deck that lead to the large cruise ship. The lazy-ass narrowed his eyes at the cruise ship in suspicion, _'…something's not right.'_ His gut is telling him that this is suspicion. If anything that he learned from his dragon father and his father from other world, is to trust your instinct.

A familiar scent came to his nose as he knew who has that scent. _'That scent…isn't that Lucy?'_ he narrowed his eyes and saw Lucy joined with the group of women; wearing red dress and black heels. Shikamaru frowned, _'This is troublesome.'_ He thought as he decided to follow her into the cruise ship.

"Shadow Conceals." Shikamaru whispered as his shadows covered his entire body and followed behind to Lucy and attached to her shadow.

 **~Lucy~**

Lucy is sitting in the office as she is facing Salamander. "Lucy, huh? Such a nice name." he complimented her.

"Thank you." Lucy gives him her fake smiles.

Salamander grabbed the wine and poured into the glasses, "First, we should pour the wine and make a toast."

The blonde-hair girl felt awkward as she shifted, "Don't you have other guests?" she said as she glanced down. She blinked as she could of swore that she saw something weird about her shadow. She shakes her head and glanced back up to Salamander. "Never mind them." He said then he snapped his finger, "The only one I feel like drinking with now is you." He said with charming smiles.

The wines droplets lifted up from the cup, "Just open those beautiful lips…and allow these jewel drops of the fruit of the wine to dance upon your taste buds." He cornily said.

Lucy mentally looked away in disgust, _'That's just creepy!'_ she freaked out by his weirdness corny act. She opened her mouth as she closes her eyes, _'But I have to put up with it! Go with the flow. Go with the flow.'_ She convinced herself.

Then all of the suddenly, Lucy snapped out of it as her shadow boost in speed. Lucy fall back onto the couch in shocked while the Salamander stared at the black shadow in suspicion and surprised. A shadow faded away that reveals his appearance.

"Shikamaru?" Lucy blinked at him; she didn't expect to see him again. Nor that he's a Shadow Mage which is rare magic in this world also.

Shikamaru stared distastefully at the droplet of wines and flicked it away. "Pretty sure she's not interested to be drug by someone like you." He said as he already smelt the sedatives in wines earlier.

"Sleeping drugs…sedatives…" Lucy understands, "What's the meaning of this?" she stood up from the couch with annoyed expression on her face.

Salamander chuckled humorlessly, "Ah… so you both saw through it…" he stared at Shikamaru, "Who the hell are you?"

Shikamaru raise his left eyebrow at him, "….this is stupid." He mumbled as he glanced away in boredom. Salamander has his vein popped out of his head in irritated by the shadow-mage lack of interests.

Lucy shakes her head, "Don't get the wrong idea. I want to get into Fairy Tail." She said, and just before she was about to add something. Shikamaru interrupted her with a suspicion looks.

"Fairy Tail?" Shikamaru observed the man, "He doesn't belong to Fairy Tail…" he said as he didn't see any of the guild emblem. "You obviously lie to her." He pointed it out.

Salamander twitched and glared at shadow-mage, "Men." He snapped his fingers.

Four large men suddenly appeared from the back door and reach for Lucy. However, Shikamaru grabbed her hand and pushed her behind him. "Don't move." He mumbled to her as he stared at the enemies in cautioned.

"Nice Salamander-san… you got a biggest item for us…" one of the men licked his lips.

Lucy stared at them in disbelieved, "Wh-what is going on?!" she demanded to answers.

Shikamaru understood now, "This is…slave ship." He realized unaware that Lucy heard him.

"EH?!" Lucy gob-smacked.

Shikamaru clicked his tongue in annoyed, "To think this low scum would do this. False identity and uses forbidden magic. This is such a troublesome and the most annoying thing." He grumbled.

Salamander glared at shadow-mage, "Give her back to me if you know what's good for you." He warned.

"Heh…" Shikamaru half-smirked lazily, "…go ahead." His eyes sharpen dangerously.

However, the ceiling in the cruise ship exploded and the smokes and woods cleared away from the teenage pink-hair boy.

"Th-that's the kid from earlier from today?!" Salamander said in shocked.

"Natsu!?" Lucy recognized the boy.

The cruise ship shift on the ocean in silence until Natsu leaned on the wall in motion sickness, "Urk…no good! I can't take it!" he said.

Shikamaru sweatdropped as Lucy jaw dropped at him, "Eh?! That's the lame thing I've ever seen!"

Salamander glanced up at the hole in the ceiling, "What's going on?! How did a kid come falling out of the sky?!" he asked in confused.

"And he's gone all seasick." One of the men pointed out.

Shikamaru shakes his head at Natsu, _'Poor guy.'_ He felt pity for him.

"Lucy!" an unfamiliar voice shouted.

Lucy glanced up as Shikamaru made a blank face. _'What the hell? A talking…flying…cat?'_ he stared at the flying cat in disbelieved.

"Happy?!" Lucy cried in happily.

Happy glanced around in confuse as his wings are flapping, "What are you doing here?" he asked her in curious.

Lucy gritted her teeth in annoyed, "He tricked me! He said he'd help me get into Fairy Tail but he lie to me!" she quickly explained to Happy. Then she noticed, "Wait…I don't remember you having wings!" her eyes widen at him.

Happy flew down toward Lucy, "Let's save the details for later!" he grabbed her around with his tail, "We're getting out of here!" he said. Lucy yelped in surprise and Shikamaru just watched the entire thing in silent. _'That…was… nope. Troublesome.'_ He shook his head. At least she is safe from the distance.

"W-wait! What about Natsu?! And Shikamaru!" she said in concerned about two young men even though, she doesn't know them. They did save her from being the slave. "I can't carry three!" Happy simple explained. Lucy wears concerned face.

Salamander raise his hand as his magic gathered around, "You think you can get away?!" he shouted. Shikamaru pushed his magic into his legs and zoom toward the man. He kicked the man's chest and he flew to the wall. Shikamaru's eyes glanced up; making sure they escaped successfully.

Salamander groaned as he held his pain stomach, "You…" he hissed in annoyed. Shikamaru stared at him in emotionless. Salamander glared at his men, "Don't let that girl get away! If the council gets wind of this, it'll mean no end of trouble!" he ordered them.

"Yes sir!" the pointed their guns at Lucy.

Shikamaru expands his shadows toward the men and froze them, "Shadow Possession. Success." He smirked lazily at them.

But then, his ears perk up when he heard Lucy screamed and insult to the cat and the loud splash. _'I'm assume that cat can't stay fly for long period of time.'_ He mused.

Natsu huffed, "Fair…y….tail… you…went and…" he glared at Salamander in anger.

Shikamaru felt odd struck at his tone, _'His tone…he sorts of reminds me of someone…'_ he thought.

Suddenly, the ship flew out of the ocean that everyone fell along inside. Before everyone knew it, the ship has blew itself onto the harbor shore.

Salamander stood up as he holds himself against the wall, "What just happened?!"

Shikamaru grunt as he sat up with slight annoyed, "This is a fucking drag. Why the hell did I drag myself in this situation?" he whined softly.

"Stopped…" Natsu said in relief, "That rocking motion… it's stopped." He wiped his chin and glared at the man.

 **~Meanwhile~**

Lucy is screaming at her spirit, "What were you thinking?! Would any normal spirit wash me away like that?!" she raised her fist at Aquarius.

Aquarius facepalm, "It was carelessness. The boat got in the way and was washed away with you, too." She said slight disappointed.

"You mean you were aiming at me?!" Lucy jaw dropped at her.

Aquarius started to disappeared, "Don't call me for a while. I'm taking a week's vacation with my boyfriend. Yes, my _boyfriend_."

"You don't need to say it twice!" Lucy snapped at her spirit before she completely vanished. Lucy growled in anger, "That woman is just so selfish! Grr!"

Happy sweatdropped, "You two don't seem to have the best relationship, do you?"

Lucy shakes her head, "But we did it!" she ignored Happy, "With the fuss they making down there, they're sure to call in the army! This will save those girls for sure." She said with relieved. Then she smiles wide, "I can't believe what a kind, considerate woman I am!" she is proud of herself.

Happy turned around as he ignored Lucy, "Ah! I left Natsu all alone back there." He mused as he goes back to his partner.

"Natsu…ah! That's right! And Shikamaru is there too!" Lucy quickly followed Happy.

When Lucy and Happy arrived back to the room, she slammed the door opened. "Natsu! Shikamaru! Are you all ri-" she paused at Natsu's dangerous killer tint in his eyes that brought shivers down in Lucy's spine. She glanced at Shikamaru who is relaxing on the ground but his face was stiff with dead eyes.

Salamander huffed and scratched his jaw, "Kid, it isn't polite to barge onto a private ship. Right?" Natsu just stare at him then take off his robe. Shikamaru saw the red Fairy Tail emblem on Natsu's right shoulder. _'Ah…so this guy is the member of Fairy Tail.'_ He mused.

"Oi, throw him overboard. And that shadow kid too." Salamander ordered one of his men, "Yes sir!" they said.

Lucy take out her key, "Oh no…I better..."

"He's fine." Happy said, "We didn't get a chance to mention it, but Natsu is a mage, too."

Lucy stared at Happy in shocked.

The lazy-ass stood up and dust the dirt off of his clothes. "Troublesome." He noticed one of the men ran toward him.

"You're a Fairy Tail mage?" Natsu asked calmly.

"Yeah, what about it?!" Salamander smirked smugly.

Natsu glared, "I want to see your face real good." He observed then punched the men who were attempted to fighting him, "'Cause I'm Natsu of Fairy Tail!" he shouted as Shikamaru uses his shadow to trapped his enemy and knocked it out once his shadow squeezed. "And I ain't seen you before in my life!" Natsu growled.

"Fairy Tail?! Natsu is a Fairy Tail mage?!" Lucy is dumbfounded at this.

The men were panicked when they heard Natsu and saw his mark, "That mark! The one's the real thing, Bora-san!"

Salamander; now to Bora glared at his men, "Y-you idiot! Don't use that name!" he snapped in panicked.

Shikamaru frowned, "Bora… Bora the Prominence… You expelled from the Titan Nose guild." He speaks up as he remembered that names from the books and newspaper he read.

Lucy jerked her head at the shadow-mage, "I heard about that! He was expelled for repeatedly using mafic to aid in thievery." She said in disgust about this so-called scum of a mage.

"You could be good or evil. It makes no difference to me! But I'm not going to let you slander the name of Fairy Tail!" Natsu snapped.

Bora raise his hand and used his fire magic toward Natsu, "Heh! Stop with the stupid speeches, you little brat!"

Lucy was about to intervene but Happy blocked her while Shikamaru watches in silent.

"This is bad!" Natsu said as he is eating the fires, "What's this supposed to be? Are you really a fire mage?" he gulped, "I've never eaten fire that tastes this bad."

Everyone stared at him in jaw-dropping at Natsu who is still gulping the fire.

Shikamaru tilted his head, _'Fire Dragon Slayer…who would've thought that I get to meet one so soon.'_ He thought as he remembered his dragon father explained to him that it's possibly he will meet the Dragon Slayers, just like him.

After Natsu finished his meal, "Ahh… but thanks for the meal, anyway." Natsu grinned.

"Wh-wh….what the hell is this guy?!" Bora paled.

Natsu uses his magic, "When I eat…the power wells up inside." He puff up, "Here I gooooooo." He leaned back as Shikamaru recognized this action.

The lazy-ass ran toward to Lucy and grabbed her hand. "Eh?!" Lucy blinked in confused that she was pushed against the wall with Shikamaru covered her. "Close your eyes." He grumbled and Lucy stared at him in confused and uncomfortable in this position.

"Bora-san! I've seen this guy before!" one of the men cried out, "With that pinkish hair and a scarf that looks like scales…I know it! It's him! He's the real…" Natsu blew his humungous fire at the enemies.

Lucy's eyes widen as the winds blew her hair and she looked over Shikamaru's shoulder, "Salamander…" she whispered in stunned.

Natsu lifted his fire fist, "Remember this well… this is the might of a Fairy Tail mage!" he punched Bora into the ground.

"He eats fire…he punches with fire…can this even be called magic?" Lucy said weakly as she leaned back onto the wall.

Happy speaks up, "A dragon's lungs exhale fire. A dragon's scales dissolve fire. A dragon's claws are enveloped in fire. This is an enchantment that transforms the body and gives it the aspects of a dragon's body." He explained happily.

Lucy pales, "What's that supposed to mean?!"

"Of course, this enchantment was originally developed as a weapon against dragons." Happy added.

Lucy eyes widen in fear and Shikamaru pushed himself off the wall, "In other word, he's a Fire Dragon Slayer. Which I assumed that a dragon taught Natsu's magic?" Shikamaru asked the last part to Happy.

Happy nodded his head, "Aye! Igneel taught Natsu all that he knows." He raise his paw.

Lucy couldn't help but speak, "Wouldn't you say it's strange for a dragon to teach someday how to slay dragons?" Happy gasped, "You know, I never thought to ask!" he just realized.

Shikamaru regret not to ask his dragon father about that question also. Oh well.

Lucy shakes her head, "A dragon slayer huh? He's amazing….amazing but…" Shikamaru sweatdropped as Lucy cried out, "He's getting too carried away!" Natsu is destroyed entire building and docks and people are flying everywhere. The whole harbor is a total chaos.

"The whole harbor's a wreak!" Lucy stared at it in shocked.

Happy nodded his head, "Aye."

"Is 'aye' all you have to say?!" Lucy snapped at Happy.

Shikamaru dropped his shoulder as he sighed out loud. His ears perked up when he heard army men coming, "All right! What's all this?!" one of the solider demanded the answer.

"It's the army!" Lucy gasped then she was dragged by Natsu whish she unintentionally grabbed Shikamaru's wrist. "No on! We've gotta get out of here!" Natsu shouted as he ran; dragging Lucy who also dragging Shikamaru.

"Why are you mixing me up in all this?!" Lucy cried.

"And why the hell did you drag me into this?" Shikamaru grumbled.

Natsu looked back with a grinned, "Hey, you said you wanted to get into Fairy Tail, right? Then come along!" he said.

Lucy stared at him in dazed then smiles beautifully, "Okay!"

Natsu let go of Lucy's hand. Lucy still holding Shikamaru's wrist as they are continue running along with Natsu and Happy flying behind.

"Oi…could you let me go?" Shikamaru grumbled.

Lucy glanced over her shoulders, "You haven't join any guild, right? Then join Fairy Tail with me!" she said happily. Shikamaru just blinked at her in curious, "Why?" he asked in slight suspicion to why a stranger woman wants him to join the guild? Sure, he did help her from being slave by Bora. But still…

"We're friends, right?" Lucy smiled wide.

Shikamaru stared at her, _'…It's almost like…Naruto would do this. Once he sees something good in people, he automatically thinks they are his friends…'_ he mused. Then a lazily smirk appeared, "I supposed so…troublesome woman." Lucy laughed with excitement while Natsu was grinning at his new soon-to-be family members of his guild.

However, when will Shikamaru let the whole world know about his real magic, though?

Hmmm….


End file.
